


Котик

by shmourne



Series: До и после [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Routine, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Аннорион никогда не связывался с Яростью Солнца, остался жив и несет службу в рядах Рыцарей Крови.Большая часть атак Легиона на Азерот увенчалась успехом.Иллидана так и не нашли.
Series: До и после [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830487
Kudos: 1





	Котик

**Author's Note:**

> Аннорион никогда не связывался с Яростью Солнца, остался жив и несет службу в рядах Рыцарей Крови.  
> Большая часть атак Легиона на Азерот увенчалась успехом.  
> Иллидана так и не нашли.

— Доброе утро, принцесса.

В палатку заглянул Маэдвель, как всегда уже собранный. Луч света отразился в изгибе черненых лат и пробежал по крупному наплечнику с щетинившимися в сторону острыми перьями, а потом солнечным зайчиком скользнул по лицу скатывающего укладку Аннориона. Он успел уже одеться, но не переплести косу, и та висела через плечо растрепанным рыжеватым колосом с изломанными выбившимися прядями.

— Две минуты, — коротко ответил паладин, едва удостоив Мэда взглядом.

— Опаздываешь, — тот покачал головой в ответ и шагнул внутрь, опуская за собой полог.

У Риона слегка дернулось веко, но ответил он раньше, чем бывший сокурсник успел раскрыть рот:

— Ты пришел раньше ровно на две минуты. Чешуйчатые твари снова что-то не поделили, и по всему лагерю валяются ошметки плоти, чешуи и прочего? — он обернулся, выпрямляясь, и уперся взглядом туда, где плотная кольчуга закрывала ключицы. — Нет? — Маэдвелю пришлось слегка согнуться, чтобы заглянуть Риону в лицо. — Ну так и нечего меня торопить.

— По крайней мере один из них сейчас сходит с ума, — протянул Мэд.

— С ними такое регулярно, — равнодушно ответил Аннорион.

Он отступил назад, садясь на спальник, аккуратно распустил ленту, держащую косу в подобии порядка, и наскоро прошелся по волосам деревянным гребнем с редкими зубцами. Маэдвель, у которого волосы были сильно короче, с легкой завистью покосился на рыжую растрепанную гриву. Принцессой он Риона называл еще с детства, легко подхватив прозвище у рионова же друга, и произносил его настолько елейным тоном, что Сильверфлейм кривился, как от зубной боли.

Косу Аннорион переплетал быстро и на удивление ровно, держа черную с серебром ленту в зубах. Когда закончил — Мэд протянул ему повязку на глаз, изобразив поклон насколько позволял доспех.

— Лорд Сильверфлейм принимает ваше смирение, — высокопарно прокомментировал паладин и ехидно фыркнул, поднимаясь.

Он потянулся к ящику с медикаментами, с сомнением покосился внутрь, не глядя взял сумку, которую подтолкнул в руки Маэдвель, и уложил еще пару склянок и связку бинтов.

— А как же Святой Свет? — Мэд любопытно сощурился, заглядывая через плечо, и Аннорион закатил глаза в ответ.

— Мертвецов ты тоже собрался Святым Светом лечить? — издевка в его голосе становилась все ощутимее. — Эти — ничем не лучше.

— Кольчугу надень, — фыркнул Маэдвель.

— Обойдусь.

Укладку с зельями Аннорион все-таки вручил Мэду. Тот лениво плелся позади, цепким взглядом скользя по чешуйчатым телам, шипастым хвостам и, у всех, как у одного, зеленоватых провалов вместо глаз.

Не все охотники носили повязки, скрывая уродство: они не прятали искаженных магией скверны тел, будто специально выбирая ту одежду, что открывала как можно больше. Маэдвелю все это казалось каким-то дурацким подростковым бунтом. Из тех, которые он сам смог перерасти пару-тройку лет назад. К слову, достижением этим, Мэд гордился, хотя, по признанию Дессамин, характер у него не стал ни на йоту лучше.

К очередному «больному» Рион шел сам, будто чуял запахи боли, крови и ярости, которые выжигали воздух вокруг и щекотили ноздри. Мэду не нужно было даже показывать дорогу — через весь лагерь практически, минуя булькающие вонючим варевом котлы и загон с костистыми зверьми, самую малость напоминавшими о прыголапах. Аннорион уводил его дальше — туда, где ветер трепал стяг с эредарским знаком.

Полный боли рев они услышали на подходе, а стоило отдернуть полог — что-то брызнуло прямо в лицо. Будь у Риона реакция хуже — остался бы без второго глаза и красивой половины лица, но паладин рефлекторно шагнул в сторону. Мэд же не успел — и россыпь кислотных капель осела на доспехе, забурлив при соприкосновении с защитными чарами.

Маэдвель скривился, поймал Аннориона, уже готового шагнуть внутрь, за руку. Тот остановился резко, вперив ему в лицо злой взгляд.

— Я же сказал тебе надеть кольчугу.

— Обойдусь, — повторил Аннорион, протянув руку за укладкой.

— У него вместо крови кислота какая-то, — Маэдвель нахмурился. — Давай, вали за кольчугой, не подохнет зверушка.

— И не с таким справлялся.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, раздувая ноздри, и взгляд опустили почти синхронно.

— Мне будет неудобно шить, — мягко сказал Аннорион наконец. — Этих нельзя… Светом. Выжжет. Нужны мои руки, а не магия.

Он отступил без вопросов, когда Маэдвель шагнул в палатку первым, и нырнул под полог под его рукой, цепко осматриваясь. На импровизированном столе бил хвостом очередной охотник на демонов, то и дело шипевший и хмуривший брови. Движение казалось бы кошачьим, если бы не щелкающие звуки, издаваемые плотными чешуйками, который то приподнимались, то снова плотно прилегали к коже. Костяные наросты, покрывали все его тело, кроме куска на бедре, частью вздыбленного, частью сбитого в мясо. Такая же рана красовалась на плече, радуя глаз живописными ошметками плоти и кровавыми разводами, скапливающихся тяжелыми пахучими сгустками на стыках.

Краем уха Мэд услышал, как Аннорион бормочет витиеватые ругательства на талассийском.

Охотник был белокурым син’дорай и, даже изменившись, сохранил тонкость черт и изящество запястий. Он метался в бреду, грозя свалиться на пол, и то и дело выпускал когти, оставляя на столе длинные рваные царапины.

— …даже не промыли, — услышал Мэд краем уха.

— Совсем сдурел? — он добавил стали в голос, обнаружив, что Рион закатывает рукава и роется в сумке, ища нужное зелье и бинты.

— Помоги, — лекарь коротко кивнул на охотника и усмехнулся вдруг, мастерски изобразив тон Циссы Розы Рассвета. — Лучший способ привязать мужчину к себе — это пеньковая веревка. Для верности лучше смочить ее в правильном зелье.

Маэдвель не удержался от фырканья.

— И давно ты по мужикам пошел, принцесса?

Аннорион нежно улыбнулся в ответ:

— Как только смог разбить тебе рожу на тренировке.

— Так и знал, что все из-за Салтерил.

— Веревка, — напомнил лекарь.

Нужное Маэдвель нашел скоро, и охотника они привязывали в четыре руки. Рион вязал, Мэд держал, изредка предлагая милосердно стукнуть тварь в темечко. Охотник пару раз задевал Аннориона когтями, но он даже не морщился, чувствуя как те покалывают кожу и в миг расслабляются, не оставляя следов.

Под покрытым костяными наростами предплечьем оказалась очень даже нежная кожа, еще нежнее она была на внутренней стороне плеча и животе. Приподнимать набедренную повязку Аннорион не стал, но с сомнением покосился на вывороченную на бедре чешую, острым краем впивающуюся в то самое нежное.

— Отвернись-ка, — он вздохнул, бросив на Мэда короткий взгляд, и приподнял повязку, не поведя даже бровью.

Предсказуемо, все было чисто и… Неинтересно.

Мэд, заглянувший через плечо, поцокал языком.

— Ну как? Любопытство стоило придумывания предлога? Ай!.. — он притворно возмутился, не почувствовав даже толком тычка локтем в живот.

— Чешуйку надо вытащить, — Рион указал на развороченное бедро. — Будь добр, не вертись под ногами.

Он действовал быстро и умело: вымочил в одном из зелий плотно сложенный бинт, и аккуратно прижал тряпицу с резким травяным запахом к носу и рту охотника. Тот засучил было ногами и завозился, но быстро обмяк, одурманенный, и даже почти не дергался, когда Аннорион принялся промывать рану на бедре, засучив рукава.

Маэдвель отошел в сторону, с прищуром наблюдая за скупыми выверенными движениями. И встрепенулся только тогда, когда охотник издал странный свистящий звук, на который Рион почти не обратил внимания, смывая с кожи кровь и грязь.

— Ну, тише, — нежные мурлыкающие интонации будто бы успокоили охотника: он снова затих, слабо сжимая и разжимая пальцы, и приоткрыл красивые полные губы, дыша с присвистом. — Вот умница…

Лекарь потянулся за плотно закупоренным сосудом, вытащил пробку и аккуратно залил рану. Пена пошла сразу же, как только соприкоснулась с кожей. Охотник засучил хвостом, щелкая суставами, но не издал ни единого звука.

— Ему не больно, — пояснил Рион для поднявшего голову Мэда. — Больно будет, когда осколок буду вынимать. Хотя, — он сощурился, — может и не будет. Я и без надреза выну. Чешуя плотная. Мэд, ну-ка подержи его.

Маэдвель поднялся. Трогать отмеченное скверной создание ему не слишком хотелось, но терять единственного в отряде лекаря по собственной глупости — еще меньше. Он проверил вязку на запястьях и через грудь, обошел стол и стальной хваткой прижал охотника за лодыжки. Аннорион, уже доставший из укладки крепкий пинцет, глубоко вздохнул и взялся за осколок чешуи так аккуратно, как только смог.

— Три… Два… — и дернул под хриплый вой, который простой эльф никогда не смог бы издать. Маэдвель вздрогнул не то от чужого крика, не то из-за того, с какой силой рванулся из пут охотник на демонов, и навалился всем телом, удерживая его на месте.

— Тихо, тихо, мой хороший, — заворковал паладин, откладывая пинцет с куском чешуи в сторону и заливая рану все тем же составом, что и раньше. — Мэд, отпускай, все хорошо, — сказал он тем же нежным тоном, продолжая успокаивать болезненного скулящего охотника. — Смочи бинты айтриловым настоем и дай мне. В укладке розовое без пометок. Внутренний карман.

Глаза охотника приоткрылись, полыхнув зеленоватым огнем, он силился моргнуть, но веки не подчинялись. Аннорион протянул руку за тряпицей и аккуратно приложил ее к ране, держа, пока он не затих, перестав вырываться из пут.

Свистящий звук повторился. Потом еще и еще, заставив Маэдвеля ощериться и больше не упускать из вида ни Риона, ни охотника на демонов.

— Сдурел что ли? — фыркнул паладин, когда Аннорион аккуратно потянулся к чужому лбу и аккуратно почесал охотника между рогов. Тот почему-то на миг перестал сучить хвостом и снова издал тот самый звук. Сильверфлейм улыбнулся, покосившись на Маэдвеля.

— Он же совсем как кот, — пояснил он. — Котик благодарен, вот и мурлыкает, как умеет.


End file.
